Eternamente
by Shunrei-san
Summary: Hasta el corazón mas terco puede amar con sinceridad, y es algo que Nikaido Akira aprenderá demasiado tarde…o quizás no tan tarde.


**Titulo:** _Eternamente_

**Pareja:** _Shirogane x Akira_

**Palabras:** _871 (Según Word)_

**Summary:** _Hasta el corazón mas terco puede amar con sinceridad, y es algo que Nikaido Akira aprenderá demasiado tarde…o quizás no tan tarde._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Kairi Sorano. Esta historia se hizo para entretener y sin fines de lucro_.

∞**Eternamente**

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó llenando el lugar, los presentes solo le observaban, atónitos. Todo afuera del monte volvía a la normalidad. Poco a poco todos salían del shock en que se encontraban por tal escena frente a sus ojos, aun así no eran capaces de acercarse por la tenebrosa aura que emanaba el hombre frente a ellos.

No había nada que hacer, nada que decir. El cumplió con lo que le prometió, Homurabi fue destruido, el mundo de las sombras y el mundo de la luz habían recuperado el balance.

¿Pero a que costo?

— **¡No me dejes, no te mueras! —** La mirada perdida de Kengo se fijaba en ellos, la fuerza de sus piernas amenazaba con abandonarle. Aya se encontraba casi en el mismo estado, su labio inferior temblaba al igual que sus manos, una pequeña y cristalina lagrima escapó de sus ojos siguiéndola muchas mas.

Era el final, había muerto pero el no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

— **¡Repítelo, repítelo otra vez!, ¡maldita sea dime que me amas!**

—**Basta, akira, él está…. —** Apenas y pudo oír la voz de Máster, su pecho dolía, algo le estrujaba en su interior subiendo e instalándose en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

Tenía un corazón. Ahora lo sabía.

El dolor de su herida poco le importaba, era mas el dolor de ver a la única persona que en verdad amó se le escapaba de las manos. Surcos de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cayendo en el ahora cuerpo inerte.

— **¿Shirogane-san?, Akira no…—** Fue acallada por la fría y asesina mirada de la sombra.

Uno a uno decidieron dirigirse a la salida del monte Fuji, todos menos la morena al darse cuenta que Shirogane no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Se acercó -temerosa—a él. Su mirada penetrante se suavizó al tenerla enfrente de si.

Su voz era más sollozos ahogados, pero la chica logró escuchar claramente. Al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento habló de nuevo.

El tono de voz de la sombra le rogaba, no, más bien le suplicaba. No pudo negarse.

Lo entendía.

Miró el rostro del chico frente a el acercándose hasta estar a milímetros, acarició con suma delicadeza su mejilla, como si fuese a romperse. Podía sentir el frio traspasar su mano enguantada y una vez mas, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin poderlo controlar. Lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, el testarudo y necio de Akira nunca lo tomaba enserio, o eso pensaba él. Su razón de existir le dijo que también le amaba.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? De haberlo hecho habría sido el ser mas feliz de la tierra por ser correspondido. ¡¿Por qué rayos se le ocurrió al cabeza hueca de Nikaidou Akira decírselo hasta ese momento?!

_Su orgullo. _

Posó sus labios en los quietos del chico disfrutando el contacto, lentamente se separó. Susurró apenas en el oído del susodicho, como si en verdad fuera a escucharle.

— **Siempre te amaré Akira-kun.**

Fijó por última vez sus penetrantes ojos azules en el rostro pálido del chico, y limpió con suma delicadeza aquella lagrima fugitiva que escapó de sus grisáceos ojos en el último instante cuando le confesó lo que en verdad sentía por el.

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios al sentir el dolor de ser atravesado con la espada quebrada de la chica, las manos de Aya temblaban con más intensidad que antes pero sujetando el mango de la espada, sus ojos vidriosos amenazaban con liberar las lágrimas que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener en su sitio.

—**Arigatou gozaimashita.**

En tan solo un instante el cuerpo de la sombra había desaparecido cual polvo siendo arrastrado por el viento.

Sus piernas aun temblaban, aún así y con todas sus fuerzas se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo dejándose caer contra el suelo duro sobre sus rodillas sin importarle en lo más mínimo el lastimarse. Tocó la mejilla que había sido acariciada dulcemente momentos antes. Besó la frente del castaño, se separó al cabo de unos segundos y sonrió amargamente.

Respiró profundamente, intentando inútilmente de calmarse, aunque sabía que el estaría bien, en cualquier lugar que haya ido, pues aquel que tanto le ama, estaría a su lado, _eternamente_.

_Y Bueno, he aquí el final de este extraño y trágico fic. Últimamente me ha dado por escribir historias un poco fatalistas (__?) creo yo. Se me está volviendo una mala costumbre así que tendré que arreglar eso e.e. En fin, espero que esta historia les haya gustado a pesar de lo extraño que fue. La verdad tenía pensado hacerlo como Drabble, y al final salió esto de mi rara, loca y retorcida mente. _

_Sin mas que decir; Gracias por leerme, y por favor, si quieren darme sugerencias, criticas, sugerencias o quejas no duden en dejarme un review o mp, que se los contestaré en cuanto los lea. _

_¡Sayounara!_

_[[Saya O.L.]]_

_13 de Diciembre de 2013_


End file.
